User talk:24.98.254.91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Amari's Twilight Saga Wiki Page. If you're Team Jacob cool. If you're Team Edward...you're family already! You KNOW you're obsessed with Twilight when... You put glitter lotion on every morning so that you sparkle in the sun. You bought fake vampire fangs at the Halloween store to be Jane for Halloween, but you ended up wearing them every day to school. You spend hours on the computer looking up Twilight sites so that you can voice your opinion on the fact that EDWARD IS AMAZING You lost count of how many times you've read the Saga after 11. You watch the movies when they're on TV and bought them even though they SUCK. You SCREAM every time you see a silver Volvo. You have a Twilight Saga: Eclipse backpack and have decorated it with homemade buttons that say "Certified Twilight Addict", "Only a Vampire can LOVE you FOREVER", "Edward prefers BRUNETTES", and also pictures of all the books You have half the school convinced you are a vampire You find great solice in reading the books and have psychological effects regarding seperation You read the Vampire Diaries, Vampire Knight, and Bloodlust just because it had the word "vampire" in it. You would give absolutely ANYTHING to be a vampire. You hiss/snarl when somebody says "I'm team Jacob." or "Twilight sucks! Get a life!" *shudder* You have a life-size poster of Edward in your room, along with all the movie posters, a poster of all the book covers on a giant rectangle, and a hand-painted silver Volve S60R in your room. Your friends whack you in the head when you start gushing about your favorite book. The first time you read it, you committed yourself to not reading ANYTHING else for the rest of the year. And you did. You will be FIRST in line to see Breaking Dawn when it hits theatres next month. You've themed your birthday party after Twilight. AGAIN. All your friends are worried. You can recite the first five pages of each book by MEMORY, including the table of contents. (First Sight, Open Book, Phenomenon, Invitations, Blood Type, Scary Stories, Nightmare...) You started talking like you were born in 1901! You think about Twilight when you go to sleep, dream about it, and wake up thinking about in the morning. You plan to name your child Edward. People refer to you as "The Twilight Freak". Or "The Twi-Hard". (You call yourself that!) You've been a vampire for Halloween for the past two years. Sometimes you're thinking, and then get culture shocked when you realize vampires aren't real. And then you're still hopeful for your junior Biology class. When it rains, you run outside and dance in it, pretending you're in Forks. Then when it thunders, you call up your friend just to tell her that the Cullens are playing baseball!! You've resorted to only wearing the colors red, black, white, gray, and occasionally green because it's on the cover of New Moon. You've read Midnight Sun seven times because you think it's so amazing and beautiful and you've taken notes in your paperback copy of the books going through Edward's point of view, even though you have it memorized. You cry when you wonder if it will ever get finished ;( Twilight is your computer/ phone/ e mail background, and you have over a hundred pictures and even small chapters of Misnight Sun that you wrote yourself saved on all of them. You totally bought the Edward Barbie doll. You doodle on/in your notebooks regarding Twilight. You custom decorate ALL your stuff Twilight! You're hooked on fanfiction because Edward's in it. 05:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Mari Atterberry